dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daipenmon
Was there something wrong with my Adept Rogue Skills section revision? What I posted was something that I had to find out by myself (through a few hours of play in .hack//rebirth) and was no where else to be seen. 03:44, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I was told to come here from another admin on the brony wiki to talk to you about a ban that you put on me. He said he couldnt help because it was an IP block or something and only the person who put on the ban could take it off. Let me know if you want to talk about the details. What was the name of your account on Bronies wiki?--Daipenmon (talk) 00:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Marshymellow, if you want I can email you the screenshots and explain my situation, or just talk about it here? :Give me the details here--Daipenmon (talk) 11:21, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Long story short, I was banned for editing information on my own pony. I wasn't logged into my account when I edited it, that may have been the problem, but if it isn't, as an admin I don't know if you will be able to see what pages I edited. If you can filter IP addresses like that it should show that the only page I ever edited ever was my own. I have screencaps that showed me logged into the "Marshymellow" account and I think even the sentence that you banned me for (If you cant see that, its from changing Pokemon to Pikachu). I just don't think it's fair to get banned for editing info for my own pony, which I should know best since I created her. Let me hear your thoughts though. :I've already unblocked you there.Daipenmon (talk) 23:58, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very kindly! GD I'd like to ask , have you played Guilty Dragon yet??? Amaso (talk) 06:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I cannot as l don't own a IOS nor a droid.--Daipenmon (talk) 13:21, December 21, 2012 (UTC) There you go an emulator (I use it) ^_^ Bluestacks, Amaso (talk) 13:25, December 21, 2012 (UTC) The only emu l use is the built-in one for the DS-lite,--Daipenmon (talk) 13:31, December 21, 2012 (UTC) oh well ,If you decide to use Bluestacks(android emu for pc) contact me here ( n.osama35@gmail.com ) Amaso (talk) 13:37, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I won't and that's final.--Daipenmon (talk) 13:39, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Im sorry that I edited your page on Inventory without your permission. I was removing some vandalism that was on the page (Reading: "ponies are gay") however being the fool I was I thoughtlessly tapped out my own vanalism not knowing that the page was yours. Please can I have my ability to comment back?? - user heavymetalbronie on the bronies wiki. Your ip address, 94.172.55.56 has been unblocked.--Daipenmon (talk) 15:50, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Guilty Dragon cards Campaign Me and the players in the GD group on FB decided to start a campaign , to put all cards in this wiki . What I want from you , is only to create a template for the cards as the following Name Colour / Class Rarity Power Draw Skill Amaso (talk) 15:20, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the help , Anyway , I didn't explain to you what I meant exactly , anyway , I messed things up but then fixed it and made the first page for the first card. Amaso (talk) 22:19, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Important Please Help!? Hey Daipenmon just look what is happening, this guy goes around and destroyes several pages here on this wiki (like mine) with his friends, just take "a look"! Why did you choose to step down now, everything on Bronies wikia is going down. :( P.S As you can see he has made everyone of the Original Admins losing "their title", do you know what we can do to fix this mess i dont know how!?? hi im currently playing the series again and i've come across somethings in the wikia example in the list of twin blade weapons theres a mistake because the spiral edge is a level 6 rare weapon not level 2 and there is no phantom twin it's phantom blade i like the wikia's but hate coming across errors that aren't corrected resulting in less than accurate informations please fix them i'll keep looking and let you know when i find more errors playing the us version btwGamefan85 (talk) 16:40, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :I had to destroy all seven of my copies of the original and G.U discs.--Daipenmon (talk) 16:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) why i can't imagine destroying any of my favorite game series collection none of my .hacks, dynasty warriors, orochi mk, it would hurt too muchGamefan85 (talk) 16:54, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :It had to do with a PS1 RPG game called Dragon Warrior 7, sadly.--Daipenmon (talk) 16:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ouch that's too bad but if you want you can find them again even if its a used version as long as it still works it's all good imo btw dragon warrior 7 i don't think i've played it maybe i'll try and look it up and see if i can find it what's it like? Gamefan85 (talk) 17:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :It was pretty easy, as the monsters on disc 1 were pushovers, sadly as soon as l managed to defeat the final boss by level grinding, l had to get rid of it--Daipenmon (talk) 17:11, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ah dragon quest the only one i've played was 8 and it took me a while to beat it it was fun but i'd like to get that series too one day that and the tale series although i've only seen pictures of them i havent played tales yet i still have to look up the remaining final fantasy and kingdom hearts too it would be easier if they had compilations for all seriesGamefan85 (talk) 17:22, July 31, 2013 (UTC)